


Bad Boy

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades knows how to calm First Aid down.</p>
<p>PG-13 / implied Blades/First Aid / fluff, mentions of injuries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Warnings:** mentions of injuries, fluff  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** implied Blades/First Aid  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
> **Note:** For TF Speedwriting.

Blades sat on the medbay berth, swinging his legs lazily. He inspected the injury on his arm, and poked the torn metal.

First Aid sighed.

Blades looked up.

“You will never listen to me, will you?” First Aid said, letting his disappointment show in the entity of the gestalt bond.

“I didn’t do anything,” Blades tried to justify his fight with the Stunticon, but it had been against orders. “The Crazy Con would’ve got too close to Wheeljack. And don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right.”

First Aid’s face was hidden behind the battle mask. That Blades knew anyway how his expression changed was telling.

“Also I’m fine.” Blades continued, and flailed. Drops of energon from the injury hit First Aid’s white frame, and caused the heliformer to wince. “Well, except for the arm.”

“Just be quiet and let me work.” First Aid stepped close, tools ready to take care of his team mate. “It was still unnecessarily dangerous. Just stop trying to excuse your actions. We all know you like fighting.” He glanced up at Blades from beneath his arm.

“And you like to watch me fighting.” The ‘copter grinned that bad boy smile that made First Aid’s legs always a little weak. The rotor blade visible over Blades’ shoulder twitched.

Flustered, First Aid looked down again, and struggled to focus on the repairs on the heliformer's arm, leaning close without his conscious intent. He hoped nothing of this entered the bond.

Blades kissed First Aid’s helm - he felt the lips curling to another grin - and flared his field teasingly. The energy signature displayed amusement and an apology. “I can it make up to you?”

First Aid suppressed a shudder, fingers tensing around the small welder. It was in that moment he became sure that Blades could read him like an unlocked datapad.


End file.
